Let's Teach Me !
by Suicidal-Catz
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Matt a des difficultés en cours, sa moyenne baisse énormément. Heureusement, Roger a la merveilleuse idée d'engager un prof particulier... Mais cela va-t-il aider notre petit geek dans ses lacunes?


Hi ! D'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews T.T ça me va droit au cœur myoh~ é_è

**Mais comme je suis baka, je sais pas comment répondre sur ma précédente fic et… Oh je flood é_è**

**Je dédie quand même cette fanfic… **

**A ma chiwie Mitsu qui m'a donnée l'idée et à ma Sensei (qui est ici) Nate02 qui aime quand Near est seme u________u enfin… qui aime quand je ne prend pas Near pour un con plutôt.**

**Bon, encore un yaoï et encore dans Death Note (la prochaine fois sûrement un yaoï Naruto) Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que le vieux croûton me bassinait avec ses « Tu n'obtiendras rien sans efforts ! » ou ses discours du genre « Si tu veux succéder L, remue-toi, tes camarades sont en tête ! ».

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment c'est barbant à la longue. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendais…

Let's Teach Me !

- Donc A = 3x + 27,9. Penses-tu que ce nombre est un entier ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Near, faisons une pause…

L'albinos releva la tête vers moi. Il ne se décourageait pas alors que nous étions sur ce même exercice depuis bientôt 4heures.

Dans ma chambre, je jetais un coup d'œil furtif à ma console, mise en pause depuis trop, trop longtemps.

Depuis que Near avait accepté de me coacher, nous n'allions plus en classe, restant dans ma chambre.

- Reprenons, lança Near au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Attends une seconde, je finis ce niveau…

J'avais pu recouvrir ma console pendant quelques minutes et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! J'avais dû la mettre en charge toute la nuit pour être sur qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas (par simple précaution, bien entendu). Assis sur mon lit, j'étais tellement absorbé par le jeu que je n'avais pas remarqué Near qui m'adressait la parole, avançant vers moi sûrement pour éteindre ma console.

- Matt, si tu ne fais pas d'efforts tu… Aïe !

Il y eut un fracas sourd dans lequel, en une fraction de seconde, l'albinos s'était pris les galoches dans le câble de mon chargeur encore branché, m'entraînant dans sa chute en s'étalant de tout son long sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux, me frottant le crâne.

- Ouille… Heureusement qu'on est tombés sur du mou, hein ? Hé !

Nous étions tombés sur le lit. En relevant la tête je vis que celle de Near était malencontreusement tombée sur mon entrejambe. Il essaya de se relever péniblement alors que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette image du crâne que je trouvais, malgré moi, terriblement excitante.

- N… Near… ne fais pas… ne t'appuie pas là…, s'enquis-je dans un gémissement contrôlé.

Il essayait de se relever, une main agrippant le haut de mon jean, l'autre plaquée contre ma hanche gauche. Je sentais sa chemise de pyjama frotter contre mon pantalon quand il se redressa, à présent à quatre pattes sur moi.

Mon bas ventre réagissait sous toutes ces caresses accidentelles, et pourtant si mignonnes venant de l'albinos. Honteux, je laissais retomber ma tête contre le lit, me couvrant le visage avec un bras.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je terriblement gêné. Je t'assure que je n'avais rien présagé de malsain mais…

- Je t'excites ?, coupa Near.

La violence de la question me frappa comme une flèche en plein cœur. Alors celle la, on ne me l'avait jamais faite. Venant de la bouche de Near, c'était comme si un ange avait balancé une obsénité. Un peu plus et j'avais une crise cardiaque (NDLA : Wha jeu de mot ;D). J'ouvrais la bouche pour riposter quand quelques tintements métalliques retinrent mon attention.

- Mais… Mais à quoi du joues bon sang ?!

Near venait de déboucler ma ceinture et ouvrait à présent ma braguette. Les deux mains sur mes hanches, il me fixa d'un regard mi provoquant, mi innocent dont seul lui avait le secret.

- Un élève attentif a parfois besoin d'une récompense…

- Je… ! Mais tu as dit que je ne l'étais pas il n'y a même pas 15minutes !, protestais-je alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur mon caleçon.

C'est peut-être… que j'ai envie d'essayer, fit-il songeur.

- Essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ? Pourquoi sur moi ?

Il fit glisser mon caleçon sous mon entrejambe, laissant découvrir mon érection.

- Ne regardes pas…, dis-je gêné.

J'avais remit un bras devant mes yeux, la respiration haletante. Near ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne se plaignait pas… je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie qu'un autre garçon voit ma virilité en érection. Je fus d'autant plus surpris lorsque la pointe de sa langue caressa mon gland puis le reste de mon sexe en détaillant bien les contours tout doucement, langoureusement, comme s'il se retenait de croquer à un fruit défendu.

- Ahh… N… Near… Mets-le dans ta bouche…, gémis-je.

Il s'arrêta net et, ma tête sur le côté, je croisais son sourire joueur.

- Je n'ai pas bien comprit, fit-il alors qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. Je dois faire quoi, exactement ?

Je cru mourir de honte quand je répétais ma demande.

- Mets ma queue… dans ta bouche… s'il te plait.

Il sourit. Le même sourire fier qu'il avait quand il gagnait à un jeu. Alors je n'étais qu'un jeu pour lui ? Un moyen de se divertir ? J'étais pris d'incertitudes alors que mon esprit était embrumé par les vas et vient de Near qui me suçait, me prenant entièrement en bouche. Cette vision, accompagnée de ces bruits de succions me rendaient complètement fou… Il s'arrêta alors que j'allais jouir.

- Est-ce que… Tu as envie de me prendre ?

La demande, toujours aussi directe, je ne pus y dire non.

J'avais hoché mille fois la tête devant son regard amusé, parfaitement conscient qu'il me menait à la baguette, si je puis me permettre l'expression…

Il baissa son pantalon de pyjama blanc et je vis que mon excitation avait dût avoir quelques répercussions sur lui. J'enlevais mon maillot rayé que je balançais sur le lit et me levais pour baller Near à ma place, devant alors le dominant.

- Near…

Je l'embrassais et il se laissa faire tandis que je faisais glisser ma main sur sa hampe dressée, amorçant des vas et viens. Je lui mis un de mes doigts dans la bouche, lui demandant de le sucer avant de lui insérer pour le préparer à me recevoir en lui. J'en ajoutais un deuxième, amorçant de lents vas et viens au même rythme que je le branlais.

- Hm… ça fait mal…, geignis Near.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissait, il paraissait humain. Je suis le premier avec qui il montre ses sentiments ? Le premier avec qui il fait ressortir son côté humain ?

Je retirais mes doigts pour y glisser mon sexe à la place, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser.

- Aaahh ! ça… ça fait mal ! Matt ! …hmm… !

- Ooh, c'est serré…

Je commençais doucement, allant progressivement en profondeur, lui laissant le temps de souffler un peu. Il devait être stressé ou pas assez détendu car ses entrailles emprisonnaient complètement mon pénis.

- C'est ta première fois ?

Il ne répondit pas mais gémissait tellement fort que je m'attendais à ce que Roger ouvre la porte d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Tu es trop mignon…

Je l'embrassais doucement en accélérant mes coups de reins et la vitesse des caresses que j'exerçais sur son sexe.

- Matt… Matt… hmm aahh !!

- Je... vais venir..

Near jouit juste avant moi, tâchant sa chemise déjà blanche.

Quelques secondes après je m'écroulais sur son petit corps pantelant, recouvert de sueur…

* * *

- Matt… Matt !

- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

- Tu es encore dans la lune, remarqua Near.

- Ah euh, abon ?

- Je répète, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que tu penses que A est un nombre entier ?

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plus 8D !

**Laissez des reviews, ça me motivera a trouver le bouton pour y répondre u_u**

**A la prochaine :p**


End file.
